phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:AndePhineas
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Phineas y Ferb en Español Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:La Batidora Social.png. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Perryfan001 (Discusión) 01:42 21 mar 2010 No entiendo sus ediciones a mi vuelve a dirigir. Estoy tratando de hacer los enlaces inglés para redirigir a páginas en español. Por favor deja de cambio de nombre de las páginas, que meta la pata la redirección. Gracias Maryxgil 20:00 11 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que te traiga más usuarios de la wiki de donde vengo?, esque se tardan mucho en editar y necesitan conseguir más informacion de la que tienen y tambien si quieres te consigo un fondo y tambien ¿quieres un logo?. 15:06 1 ene 2011 (UTC) NO IGNORES ESTE MENSAJE IMPORTANTE Y CONTESTAME Está wiki está un poco como descuidada, no se conecta el creador, creo que ni si quiera nadie es admin o burócata, no hay opcion, se necesita a el creador, admins, creo que tu estas a cargo de esta wiki, pero no se ve nada bien la wiki (hablo de que necesita un fondo y logo y que las cosas azules esten en Naranja), tu le puedes poner reglas, pero NO VAN A SERVIR PARA NADA, porque si las desobedecen no vas a poder bloquearlos, ni darles ningun castigo, ademas, ¿que haran contra los vandalos?, no pueden combatirlos si nadie es admin aqui, lo siento pero no va a funcionar muy bien está wiki, porque tengo un enemigo que tal vez venga a destrosar esta wiki, me gusta Phineas y Ferb, Pero algunas cosas estan muy mal escritas. PD: Hare todo lo posible para mejorar esta wiki y si tiene buena informacion pero necesita que editen más y paginas protegidas y logo. 16:19 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb en español WIki Me encantaria ser Admin, siempre me gusto esta Wiki. Si quieres puedo ser administrador y burocrata :) 02:21 9 ene 2011 (UTC) : Ey AndePhineas, me podrias hacer administrador de la fanon? 14:37 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Las ediciones Hola, bueno queria decirte que las ediciones de un usuario no tienen nada quue ver con ser admin, solo debe respetar a otros usuarios y cuidar siempre la wiki. 23:07 13 ene 2011 (UTC) O O solo pido amablemente el fondo. 14:33 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Deja de poner informacion en ingles Está es la wiki español, no puedes seguir poniendo informacion en ingles, la wiki de Ben 10 si sabe traducir las cosas que dicen la ingles, asi que ayudame a que nos ayuden a traducir la wiki ingles (o está) y la ortografia no te preocupes un amigo mio creó un usuario llamado Trunbot que se encuentra en está wiki: http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity y dile al creador (llamado Jultrun121) que envie su Bot aca Sorry Sorry, pero no se nada sobre Disney Hadas y no puedo ayudar con otra wiki. 17:29 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Razon: No tengo NADA de tiempo Aqui está http://es.atodoritmo.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity 17:41 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Naranja En las opciones de color no hay naranja y si me vas a pedir lo del color, pos se de alguien que puede hacer un estilo personal con el que la wiki se va a parecer a la ingles. 14:29 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Canciones ¿Puedes subir las canciones de La Montaña Rusa? 02:15 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Perryfan Acabo de hablar con el, dejo la wiki porque es adolecente.Phineas10 01:01 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta para tu pregunta Bueno, al ser admin, yo puedo modificar eso, solo modifica tus herramientas, busca la herramienta diseñador de temas y bloquear usuario (para quienes desobedescan las reglas) y listo modificas lo que quieras del diseño. PD: Eres admin. PD:No lo puedes poner como la wiki ingles.Phineas10 22:28 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Solo Solo pide una adopcion en la central wikia.Phineas10~''' RE En busqueda ponle Solicitud de adopciones.Phineas10 22:54 14 mar 2011 (UTC)' Si Si.'Phineas10 23:10 14 mar 2011 (UTC)' Si Si.'Phineas10 23:10 14 mar 2011 (UTC)' Que Vestia Wow, mira a este wiki, yo viste aqui hace un mes atras, y ahora es completa mente differente! Yo soy Scubadave, pero me puedes llamar Scuba. Youu veng del el wiki de ingles Phineas y Ferb Fanon. Si necessitas ayuda, dejame un mensaje, yo soy bueno con los mechanicos de los wikis. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.']](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 23:18 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Blog Borrado El blog de Andephineas 84 esta de vuelta lo borre, pero conserve lo que escribiste, Ten: Hola amigos, andephineas esta de vuelta, entren a youtube, twitter y hasta facebook y blogger para visitarme, saludos y carpe diem.Phineas10 00:07 4 may 2011 (UTC) Aliados Hola soy V-Damimon de Pecezuelos Wiki te queria preguntar si querias aliar tu wiki con la mia, ya que me gusta mucho phineas y ferb. Adios espero tu respuesta. V-Damimon 20:53 11 may 2011 (UTC) Mayusculas No escribas en Mayusculas que estás gritando.Phineas10 03:04 14 may 2011 (UTC) Sera mejor que tu hagas acuerdos Sera mejor que tu hagas acuerdos con Benfutbol10 (O simplemente Giovi), porque el esta enojado conmigo porque le reclame que ya se habia inventado una pagina y el la borra para inventar la misma pagina de nuevo, asi que, jejjeje, tu hablale y has acuerdos con el, aqui:http://xat.com/Ben10Grupo , cuando se conecte dile que le haga a esta wiki un diseño como el de la suya, pero más al estilo PYF.Phineas10 15:30 21 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Mensaje de Phineas y Ferb Wiki Para eso me dejabas el mensaje acá. Bueno, gracias por todo. Y si, podría ayudarte, pero para modificar todo esto tendría que tener flag de admin. Si querés lo hago y te lo paso a vos, pero cualquier error... Benfutbol10 - Hablame 18:08 21 may 2011 (UTC) RE Si se.Phineas10 19:43 21 may 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya diseñé todo. Espero que te guste y cualquier cosa, en mi talk. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 20:17 21 may 2011 (UTC) :Wikia.css, Wikia.js y Common.js. Modificalas a tu gusto. --Benfutbol10 - Hablame 20:19 21 may 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Que yo sepa, no hay ningún secreto. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 20:19 23 may 2011 (UTC) Interlanguage link wikis Hi AndePhineas, I'm Rose, admin of P&F affiliated vi wiki! Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this PF wiki community. Example that Candace Flynn page, if you are already request, you can add the other Candace Flynn pages in other languages! in the bottom, it will show more languages to make reader choose one they like to see! This is useful, right? Roger Rabbit said that is an interesting idea! Please request for this Español wiki at Interlanguage link requests at wikia community! I have send the message to other members to request for their wikis and me too, off course. You can receive tip when you going to the community page! --Rose (leave a message) May 30, UTC Logros Ahora ya me voy, después te digo todo lo demás. Por ahora, para activar los logros entra a . : Phineas y Ferb Vietnamita? Pensé que no existía esa Wiki. Saludos. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 01:25 1 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ya te ayude y mira ya se puso son esas medallas podemos ser amigos y me puedes ayudar de mi wiki era de hielo o choowder par de reyes y puinguinos de madcascar y he vistotu ediciones eres un buen administrador Ben alien supremo 001 01:54 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Inter-affiliated wiki language links Hi AndePhineas, you can go here to request easily Community Central:Interwiki requests (Phineas and Ferb Wiki community! section). Edit section follow tip, will be fast and easy, believe me! After you finish your request, example in Candace Flynn page, you can add en:Candace Flynn, de:Candace Flynn, nl:Candace Flynn, pt-br:Candace Flynn, pl:Fretka Gertruda Flynn, vi:Candace Flynn into the page. After you done, your Candace Flynn will be: That you see, nice right? this just for your wiki, if other member want to do it, they will request later, I have request for Vietnamese wiki, off course. Your waiting is a non-good idea, because our two members Polski and Nederlands (include X-TH in Portuguese, their admins are inactive now, I have seen that Donnax inactive since May 6, MaLiN since April 27, X-TH (oh this guy since 2010). You don't need to wait them. In German, Shego said that he will after he contact staff to change de.phineas'and'ferb to '''und. Hey, can you check for me this, please go to these two links: *w:c:pt-br.phineaseferb *w:c:pt-br.phineasferb They are PF wiki in Portuguese. The first one, I think it is slow and there are no hot spot activities. But the second one, they look great, although they have a number of pages less than the first one but they are rising and developing now. There are 3 active admins (I think everyday) and PeF001 is the leader. Please check for me about this! Thanks Ande. ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 02:35 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Bien Primero debes ir a la barra baja del wik donde dice "seguir -- mis herramientas -- personalizar" presionas mis herramientas luego wikia labs y te aparecen las opciones en ellas activas los logros. O otra forma de ir a wikia labs es entrando aqui Wikia Labs, luego activas los logros . chaooo O si me olvide de decirte que puedes editar los logros aqui Editar logros poniendo las imagenes que vos quieras eliges una de tu pc y luego la subes(no ace falta modificar nada de la imagen se forma el logro directamente. V-Damimon ;) 20:39 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have an interesting idea! Hi Ande, I have seen that your wiki has a new feature that Wikia enable for you wikis - Achievement Badges? That is great! I have an idea about them! They are so boring that your wiki and many wiki have the same badges. Why, Why don't we change them to Fireside Girl's badges for this wiki??? That is a great idea right! you can go here: , please re name or name them, add them pictures! That will make your wiki and your members interesting! Captain Isabella! There are more achievements, you can easily do with them, I believe! Please make your wiki fun and look great! I don't know RRabbit think! Should I ask the other affiliated member about it? First, you already have a badge: Friendship Badge! Good luck and have fun! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 01:01 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Buenas... Hola, me presento a ti porque eres unos de los admins, según algunos registros que vi, solo queria decirle que, si necesita ayuda, tutoriales de mantenimiento para nuevos, ayuda con la limpieza de imágenes, y otras cosas. Si algún día necesitas ayuda, me tienes aquí, y no soy inactivo ;), no edito mucho en cuanto artículos, pero si lo que es plantillas, arreglos de parámetros etc... Un grán saludo [[Usuario:Raymond.mi|''' Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 04:02 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedes, por favor? Hola AndePhineas ¿Qué tal todo?, pordrías borrar este artículo, veo más conveniente que la página sea una categoría, (CategoríaCanciones de Temporada 1 (no existe)), un saludo [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 16:36 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Oye sabes ¿Quién fué el que empezó esta wiki? quiero saber ya que es la mayor wiki de Phineas y Ferb en español :D Un favor Podrías borrar esto yo pienso que es muy sencillo y además en la serie no tiene suficiente relevancia, saludos [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 21:14 7 jun 2011 (UTC) :este también debido a que hablamos de la sería, la unica necesidad es específicar en los artículo adecuados, [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 21:19 7 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Mejor es con la plantilla [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 21:24 7 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Puedes borrar también esta galería por favor, gracias :) [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 22:00 7 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Holas de nuevo, AndePhineas, pordrías borrar también Lista de canciones de Love Händel por favor, ya que existe Love Händel ya que lo fusioné y no hay necesidad de un anexo..., saludos [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 14:31 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ::También Personajes de Fondo, por favor, [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ''']] discusión contribuciones 14:42 12 jun 2011 (UTC) hola podemos seramigos y ayudo a tu wiki de disney hadas podemos ser una alianza con era de hielo Ben alien supremo 001 18:46 17 jun 2011 (UTC) hola esa noes es esta http://es.iceage.wikia.com bueno hay 29 articulos pero lo agrandare con ayuda Ben alien supremo 001 18:58 17 jun 2011 (UTC) RE Vamos a poner el fondo HOY, le pedire a un amigo mio que me lo haga.Phineas10